Gunned Down
by libbyluv56
Summary: "You don't turn your back on the people you care about." Slight Sam/Alex
1. Chapter 1

_"Owen, please. I need you to find him before this gets worse." _

Sam let his eyes drift open, only being able to nod off for a few short hours. He hadn't been able to get a good night sleep ever since leaving Division and 'joining' Amanda. The truth of it was he didn't know what was going on back at Division and for whatever reason, it bothered him.

Yeah, Sam didn't want any part of that place. He was done with the obsession the rest of them had with bringing it to an end. Maybe the mutiny was just what it needed to finally be put to rest. Though knowing Nikita, she would just carry on because quite honestly he wasn't sure if she even knew how to leave.

Still a part of him wanted to make sure everyone was safe. He knew Nikita and Micheal would be fine, and Birkhoff could probably get out of anything.

But Alex was the one he was actually worried about. She was a mess when he last saw her. He knew she was the one behind the mutiny and because of that he had a lot of respect for her. It wasn't the first time she had gone against Nikita either, if he remembered correctly.

A part of him was worried about her, a part that was buried deep down, probably a piece of Owen that was still lingering. Sam though, he had the utmost respect for Alex. She was like him in a way, only maybe with a little more feeling that made her look less conniving. She still went against her friends, betrayed their trust. Maybe in her mind she had good enough reason, it was essentially what Sam had done. Only he was looking out for his best interest while Alex was looking out for her friends.

Sam climbed out of his bed, noting that the moon was still high in the sky. It was probably past midnight but still a few hours from daylight. This is how he had spent most of his nights for the past week, tossing and turning, with thoughts of his Division day's still lingering in his head.

He didn't feel bad anymore though, not like how he had as Owen. He didn't feel bad that he killed hundreds of people during his time in Division, he felt no need to make up for his sins anymore. He was a killer even before they made him one. No not a killer, he was a survivor. He did what he had to do to survive and he found that was the best way to justify what it is that he has done and what he is still doing.

"Trouble sleeping?"

_Amanda._

He was getting real sick of her, constantly fighting the verge of shooting her. She continued to attempt to play with his head and he refused to have any of it. He was just waiting for his money to come through and once that happened, he would put a bullet through her thick skull. He figured it was the least he could do after she messed with his head.

"I'm going for a walk," was all he said. Sam had the black box tucked into the back of pants, since joining Amanda he had refused to let it leave his sight.

He walked out the door without another word, Amanda knowing damn well he had no interest in talking to her. He was ready to move on with his life, maybe even go to the Caribbean and spend the rest of his life on a beach somewhere. It would be a good day when he didn't have to look over his shoulder anymore.

He only found himself a block down when he noticed he was being followed, though it was too dark to make out a face. He imagined it was one of Amanda's tricks.

So he dipped into an alley way, pulling out his gun from his pants and whirling around to point it at the person following him.

He came face to face with Alex, whose gun was drawn and pointed right at his head. She was shocked to catch a glimpse of his face, obviously not expecting to see Owen playing house with Amanda. He was just as equally surprised to find that she had been alive and had found where Amanda had hidden in such a short time. He didn't let his surprise show though, instead stared her downs with threatening eyes.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Sam demanded, refusing to put down his gun. Regardless of whether Alex was trying to get out of Division, she still cared for Birkhoff, Micheal and Nikita and just a few days prior he was threatening all of their lives. As far as he knew, Alex was here to kill him too.

Alex didn't budge either realizing he was trying to be threatening. Nothing in her head could help her understand what Owen was doing, he was their ally.

"What about you Owen? I never thought you'd be following around Amanda."

He felt his lips curl into a smirk as he realized Alex didn't know anything, "it's Sam now. I guess you didn't stick around Division long enough for them to fill you in on how I got my memories back. Now answer the question, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to kill Amanda, why else would I be here?" Alex eyes were glowing with anger, "are you going to try to stop me?"

Alex dared to take a step forward forcing Sam to tighten his finger on the trigger, "I wouldn't do that."

Alex chose to lower her gun, tossing it off to the size. She knew damn well one of them had to give up on the power struggle and hoping that Owen wouldn't shoot her. Alex dared to take a few more steps forward, challenging him, "than shoot me **Sam**."

"I said don't move," this time he aimed for her feet, firing a warning shot to try to spook her. He knew damn well he couldn't shoot her, just like he couldn't shoot Nikita. He had no problem with injuring her if he had to though.

Alex only stood a few feet away now, but the look she was giving Sam was enough to send a shudder down his spine. He had never seen her like this. She was dead inside, he could see it.

"You'll have to kill me-" Alex lunged forward, knocking the gun from Sam's hands and punching him several times in the face and stomach.

Sam was not going to let Alex take him without a fight. When she swung again for his face, he stopped her punch with his hand. He pulled her towards him and then bent her wrist back. An audible snap could be heard when he broke her wrist, along with the sound of Alex screaming in pain Alex didn't give him a chance to do more damage, driving her knee into his gut and knocking him back.

Alex let herself recover, tucking her arm off to the side and using her uninjured one to pull out her knife. Her feelings for Owen or Sam, or whoever he was didn't matter anymore because he was now in her way. No one was going to keep her from killing Amanda this time and if it meant she'd take down Owen with her, that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Alex rushed towards him, going for his shoulder but he deflected her knife. Sam pushed her arm off to the side, knocking out the knife and then used his free hand to put several blows into her stomach.

He felt her go limp for a moment and took the chance to pull her into a choke hold, holding her tight enough to cut off her oxygen.

Alex hands grasp his arms, her nails digging into his skin while she gasped for air. He only tighten his grip, "none of you can just leave it alone. None of you. You'll just keep going until you end up dead. Division is never going to die Alex, even if you kill Amanda. They'll just bring in the swat team and kill you all with it."

Alex coughed out her reply, her air supply running low, "I didn't..come here...for Division...Sean's dead."

Sam's arms loosened when he heard the words leave her lips but he didn't let her go, just gave her enough room to let her breath again.

Alex didn't take it for granting, gasping for air before driving her elbow into Sam's gut. It forced him te let go. He stumbled back just enough for Alex to lift her leg and kick him in the end. He flew to the ground, landing on his back completely dazed. Alex pulled a stashed gun out from behind her back, aiming for his head.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down, "she messed with my head, just like she did to you Owen and Sean's dead because of it."

"There you guys go again, turning to blame everyone except yourselves."

"And what about you huh?! Turning against all your friends, betraying people who care about you and joining the bitch who has continually made each of our lives hell?" She spat, her foot coming down on his chest and nailing him to the ground. Her gun pointed straight for the spot between his eyes.

"I'm not who you thought I was Alex," Sam's eyes met her crystal blue ones. He was almost asking for her to pull the trigger.

"I don't care who you were, or who you are now. You don't turn your back on the people you care about," Alex's finger tightened on the trigger. Sam let his eyes close as he waited for the gunshot to ring out. Instead he heard a defeated sigh escape Alex's lips and the sound of the gun hitting the pavement.

Sam opened his eyes just as she removed her foot from his chest. He didn't understand, he broke her arm, proved that he was an enemy and still she didn't take the shot. He didn't understand, "what are you doing?"

Alex met his eyes, "like I said, you don't turn your back on people you care about."

She started to walk down the alley but Sam grabbed the gun she had tossed a side, "I can't let you go after Amanda."

Alex stopped walking for a moment, standing there not moving.

"Than kill me because that's the only way you're going to stop me," Alex kept walking again.

Sam didn't think, didn't even let himself process what he was doing until after he had already pulled the trigger.

**_Ahahahahaha, that didn't end like I was planning to end it._**

_**Please ignore my terrible grammar and inability to describe fight scenes. I tried really hard and I really hate proof reading.**  
_

_**Anyway, hope you guys like it. I've been secretly hoping that the next couple of episodes Alex is going to go after Amanda, find Owen with her and all hell will break lose between the two. And GOD PLEASE LET THEM HAVE A FIGHT SCENE!**_

_**And than kiss.**_

_**I don't think Owen would actually kill Alex though. Well let me know what you guys think :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stared at the girl who laid on the ground several feet away. She cradled her leg in pain, her whole body rocking with her sobs.

The gun he had held slipped from his hands as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He shot Alex. He shot her and she was now on the ground choking on air.

He stumbled forward, falling down at her side. The look she gave him, one of fear, was enough to make regret rock through his entire body.

Bringing her hands up from the wound, she pushed at his chest, smearing her blood all across his white shirt. Their eyes met for a second, anguish in Alex's heavenly green and remorse in Sam's icy crystals.

Sam grabbed her wrists, taking her hands in his own, "Alex, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry."

He let her go, his hands going down to his pants. Un-clipping his belt, he decided that what he did, what he had done was not something he wanted. He didn't want to shoot Alex, he didn't want to hurt Nikita or the others. A part of him was a monster, that much he was sure of but if his friends were going to continue to get hurt it wouldn't because he decided to pull the trigger. It would be because he let his instincts get in the way of his better judgement.

Noticing she was losing a lot of blood, Sam quickly wrapped the leather belt around her leg, tightening and cutting off the circulation. Alex watching her, her eyes fading with each passing second.

Ales was already going limp, mostly like from shock or possible the pain. Looking her over for a second, Sam wrapped his now bloody hands around her face,"Alex, hey, stay with me."

Eyes fluttered open, it dawned on Alex that she needed to stay awake, that she was in danger of losing herself if she didn't fight the exhaustion. Bringing one of her hands up to grab at the clothing on Sam's chest, she gazed into his eyes. They told Sam what he already knew, she wasn't ready to die and he wasn't ready to let her die.

Sam wouldn't let that happen, at least what was left of his good side wouldn't let her fade out. He made a choice, hoisting her up into his arms, he knew he needed to take her somewhere to take out the bullet and then clean her wound.

He couldn't take her back to Amanda and Division was too far away. So he did the only thing he knew he could, he looked for the first abandoned building he could spot. It was easy enough, finding an old abandoned warehouse he could stash her in. The problem was he had nothing on him to clean the wound. Taking out the bullet wouldn't be a problem, Alex wasn't the only one with a folding knife.

He could use his own T-shirt if he had to as a bandage, the problem was he didn't have anything to clean the wound with.

Sam busted in the door to the abandoned building with a kick, careful to not disturb the women in his arms. A groan could be heard from her lips but she didn't say anything in protest, so instead he carried on.

The place was barren and pretty well tore apart. There wasn't a place he could lay Alex, no bed, not even a table. Nothing but junk laying all around. He found the cleanest spot he could and then set her down as gently as he could on the cold stone surface. Her face twisted in pain as he did so and he wasn't sure which was bothering her more, her leg or her wrist.

Sam knew he couldn't waste time, he needed to find something to clean the wound. So placing his hands around Alex's face once mare, he forced her to look at him.

"Alex, I'm going to be right back okay? Stay awake."

Though Alex didn't say anything, Sam knew she had heard him. The man backed away from her, still not sure if he should leave her before rushing out the building. He scanned the street's looking for any form of pharmacy or even a home that might hold some sort of anti-biotic.

Instead he came face to face with a liquor store, which he knew would have to do. He made his way across the street and looked inside the building. Alcohol had stopped being sold several hours ago but he had no problem with breaking in. In fact, he rather break in than have to wait to pay for it.

Walking around the side of the building, he found the back door. Without even a second thought he kicked it in. Surprisingly he wasn't greeted by the sound of alarm bells going off, so he got in and out in a heart beat, taking several bottles of vodka off the selves and then ditching the place once he was sure he would be alright.

When he returned to Alex, her skin had begun to go pale and her eyes were half-way closed. He wasted no time, pulling his shirt from his body and began tearing it into pieces.

He pulled out his pocket knife, dipping the blade in one of the bottles of alcohol to let it sterilize and then looked at Alex. His fingers reached out for the buttons of her pants and when Alex didn't fight him, he removed them. He could now see just how much damage the bullet had done and he knew it wasn't good.

It would take her months if not a year to actually recover from the wound. It had entered her muscle tissue and most likely stopped just before the bone. She would get it back to one hundred percent but only with time.

"Alex," he mumbled to her, "this is going to hurt."

Sam opened the second bottle of alcohol, watching her face. She didn't look at him, instead focused her eyes on the ceiling, distancing herself from the pains he knew would come.

He didn't give her a warning, instead he dumped the clear liquid on the wound fast. He let the bottle drop as he grabbed her and kept her from thrashing. Tears rolled down her checks and she screamed out in pure horror. A sound Sam hoped he'd never have to hear from her again.

A few moments and she settled, her breathing heavy and uneven. Her eyes had a wild look deep inside them and he could feel her pulse had yet to slow. If she wasn't awake before, he was sure she was now.

Using one of the pieces of his shirt, Sam cleared the blood around the wound. With one hand, he placed it on her hip, just above the line of her underwear, keeping her still to the floor. The other took his knife and carefully began to inspect the would. Once he was sure he had the bullet, he began to cut it out.

Alex thrashed from beneath him, silent sobs falling from her lips. Surprisingly she never made a move to run or to jerk away from him. She was strong-willed, stronger than he had ever expected her to be.

When the golden metal was finally extracted from her skin, Sam took a piece of his t-shirt and tied it around the wound. She would be okay but she would need a real bandage later. For now, this would do.

After only a few minutes, Alex fell asleep on the cold floor. Her body shutting down to keep her from feeling the pain. Sam listened to her breath for a little while, the sound of her chest rising and falling calming him. She would wake in a few hours and when she did, he knew it would be best that he was gone. So for a little while longer he enjoyed the sight of her sleeping.

She reminded him of Emily, forgiving, understanding, brave, even breath-taking.

When Sam had met Emily in the hallway of his old apartment, when her kidneys had failed, she almost died and still she kept a brave face. Alex had done tonight.

They weren't the same though, Emily never knew who Sam was, she never even knew who Owen was. She didn't know he was a killer, she had no idea what he could do. But Alex? Alex knew what he could do and even then, she still did not cower from him. No, she stood tall with a backbone of steel and got herself shot in the process. Still, even after shooting her, he could see Alex had forgiven him. She understood what it was like to have the whole world turned upside down. It changed you into something you don't want.

And for Owen, that was Sam.

He knew couldn't go back now. The damage was already done. Sam couldn't ever be Owen again.

So he stood up, pulling a black phone from his pocket and laying it to rest by her hand. This way, he could be sure when she woke up, she wouldn't be stuck here. Alex would be able to get a hold of Nikita someway or at least call 911.

Making sure the black box was still on him, Sam left knowing he would never be able to go back. Not after tonight.

**Due to popular demand I decided to add a second chapter but I don't plan on continuing after this just because I am terrible at writing long stories.**

**I always get writers block or I watch the next episode of Nikita and think "well damn, nos my story doesn't follow the show."**

**Sorry if there are a ton of grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, I attempted to catch them all but you can really only proof-read your work so many times. XD**


End file.
